


The Stickiest Swan

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Candy, F/F, Gen, Implied Incest, Mommy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow returns to Halloween carnage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stickiest Swan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: Halloween

‘Who gave my Baby all this candy?’ 

Emma perked up from her throne of candy on the floor. She twisted around, waving a half eaten Reese’s Peanut Butter Cup and whispered excitedly, ‘Mommy!’

Snow pinched Charming’s cheek. Instead of waking from his nap on the couch, he snorted and muttered, ‘Nooo… Not the sheep.’ 

Snow sighed as she opened up her arms to hug her extremely sticky offspring, taking in the sight of Henry sprawled out on top of his own haul of candy, unconscious either from overexcitement or in a candy coma. She clenched her teeth together to stop from laughing. 

She watched as Emma stuck her finger into her mouth, withdrew it, drew a swirl on Henry’s forehead and then dusted that same area with sherbet powder. Emma tickled Henry’s nose, causing him to frown and twist his neck, revealing that the sherbet swirl was indeed now an occupant on his face. Along with the two other swirls already adorning his features. 

‘That’s enough my cheeky Baby,’ said Snow, kissing the giggling Emma lightly on the cheek before encouraging her to get up to follow her into the bathroom. 

‘My very sticky Baby,’ amended Snow, following a sticky hug from Emma, not to mention her own lips coming away sweet with chocolate traces. 

Emma grinned at her, leaning in to kiss her Mommy’s mouth, tongue darting out to remove some errant sprinkles that had fallen from her blonde locks.

A shower was definitely needed.


End file.
